


Warming up

by Asuchan



Category: McFly
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, OT3, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asuchan/pseuds/Asuchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The McFly-guys always meet once in a month for playing Xbox. They form two teams and the losers have to do what the winners say. This time Danny can't join them and of course Tom loses...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warming up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: McFly don't belong to me, sadly. T_T Otherwise I wouldn't write what they might do, I would force them to actually do it and take photos and videos and post them here. *evilgrin*  
> A/N: It's my first OT3-fic, so I hope it's good. It was a McSecretSanta-Fic on Livejournal, so I had to make an OT3 (I still can't believe I wrote this....especially because I'm neither a Floynter nor a Fludd-fan).  
> Note: I post all my old McFly-Fanfics here (I wrote them between 2009-2011?), so I hope you like them. ;)

„I'm really sorry, mate. It's Vicky's birthday, so it's impossible for me to join you guys...if I do, she'll kill me,“ Danny said on the other phone line.„Yeah, I know. And we don't want to risk that, right?“, Tom giggled, „I don't want to know what Harry and Dougie force me to do when I lose the game.“  
„Hey, who says that you will lose?“, Danny asked. He seemed to be serious even though he knew the answer. „Believe me, without you I will. We both know that when we win, it's only because you're better at playing Xbox than me,“ Tom said. „Yup, that's what I wanted to hear,“ Danny answered cheekily, „Tell me what the punishment was, okay?“ „You're very encouraging, Danny,“ Tom said toneless. The brunette guy giggled: „Tell me something new. But hey...next time we beat them double, okay?“Tom grinned and said: „Okay. And say happy birthday to Vicky from me, too.“ „Will do. Have fun anyway. See ya!“ Danny said. „Thanks. Have fun, too. Bye bye!“ The blond said and both hung up.

  
Few hours later, Tom rang Harry's doorbell. When Tom stepped in, Dougie was already there.  
First, they ate some chicken wings and chips. After dinner, Harry, Tom and Dougie played some Beat 'em up-games on the Xbox.

When they finished the game, Dougie shouted out: „Yay, we killed you! No one can beat the Pudd Team!“ Harry and Dougie made a high-five.  
„I'm k.o. and not dead, Dougie. And by the way...two versus one is not really fair,“ Tom countered, almost pouting.  
„The game is called 'Dead or alive' and this means you're dead and we're alive.“, Dougie answered triumphantly, „Don't be such a bad loser, Tom.“  
„So...let's think about your punishment,“ Harry interfered. While he was thinking, he looked out of the window. Suddenly he got an idea and grinned in Dougie's direction. Then he whispered something in his lover's ear and a dirty smirk crept on the youngest boy's face, too.  
Tom frowned. He assumed the worst.  
„You have to run two rounds around the house,“ Dougie said.  
Tom's face dropped down. „But...it's raining.“  
„I know,“ Dougie simply answered.  
„It's raining very heavily...and I don't have an umbrella. And when I think I about it, I don't think you would give an umbrella,“ Tom added.  
„That's the point,“ Dougie answered, „But don't worry, we will warm you up, then.“  
The couple showed him to the door.  
„You know I hate you two, right?“ Tom said when Harry opened the door for him. „I know. We love you, too,“ Dougie said with a wink when the blond stepped out in the cold and clattering rain.

Few minutes later, it knocked on the door. When Harry opened the door, he was greeted with a soaked and freezing Tom. „Wow...you look fucking hot, if I may add that,“ Harry stunned, „Reminds me two years ago when we made 'The heart never lies'-video. Uhm...it's the best you take off your clothes and we give you a blanket instead.“  
Tom only huffed, ignoring the remark of Harry and passed him. When the drummer closed the door behind him, Tom shuffled off his clothes.  
They've seen each other aked countless times before but knowing Harry and Dougie were staring at him made him feel slightly uneasy. Relief washed over him when Dougie gave him a blanket. He slung the blanked around his naked body and sat down on the couch in the living room.  
Harry went into the kitchen and came back with a cup of tea, which Tom gladly took. Both of his bandmates took a seat beside him.

A few moments later, Dougie asked Tom: „How you're feeling?“  
„I still feel a bit cold,“ Tom answered.  
„Aww...come here,“ Dougie said and hugged the older boy. Then he dragged the blond down between his legs in a half sitting position, so he could lie with his back on Dougie's chest.  
„If you two wouldn't look so cute, I could get jealous,“ Harry declared.  
„Oh, baby...there's enough space for you, too,“ Dougie said, inviting.  
Harry bent over Tom and gave Dougie an intense kiss. When they broke apart, Harry 's and Tom's eyes met. Tom's heart sped up. When Tom perceived the position they were in he also noticed that he had never realised Harry's beautiful blue eyes before.  
Before he could enter a trance, he felt the drummer's lips on his own and soon a tongue, begging for entrance, which he unhesitatingly granted.  
After the kiss, Harry looked at Dougie, ready to apologise but when he saw the look on his lover's face, he knew it was alright.  
„God, I never thought watching you kissing someone else would turn me so on,“ Dougie blurted out his thoughts.  
„And I never thought being kissed by a man, especially by one of my best friends, could feel so good,“ Tom admitted.  
„Indeed. Once you kissed a man, you don't want it any other way, believe me. Same counts for the sex. Once you've had a dick stuck up your arse, you can't think of a better feeling,“ Dougie promoted.  
Tom listened eagerly. Somehow he was curious to find out if Dougie was right and so he asked: „Should I interpret this as an invitation?“  
„If you want to,“ Harry answered honestly.  
Tom gulped and nodded slightly.

Shortly afterwards, Dougie opened the blanket slowly, so Tom was fully naked in front of Harry, while the fabric still covered his back.  
Harry's hands stroked over Tom's bare chest gently, while Dougie's long tongue caressed his neck and earlobe. These soft touches alone were enough for Tom to get goosebumps.  
Harry gave Dougie and Tom a short sweet peck on the cheek, before he stood up to take off his shirt and trousers. Only dressed in Boxers now, he crawled back onto Tom and used his tongue to trail from his neck down to his bellybutton and up again. The blond let out a soft moan.  
„You like that, huh?“ Dougie whispered in his ear.  
Tom didn't need to answer – one look at the older boy's erection and Dougie knew he enjoyed it.

Hastily, the blond pulled down Harry's boxers which made the drummer giggle: „Eager, are we?“  
The blond's face went red, embarrassed.  
„Okay, then...,“ Harry began but didn't need to finish his sentence, because Dougie already handed his lover a condom and a tube of lube.  
Tom stared at the utensils. „Better be prepared,“ Harry simply stated while he put some gel on his fingers. Slowly, he put one finger as deep as he could into Tom's entrance, so he could get used to the strange feeling.  
„Uh...it's cold,“ Tom hissed.  
„Oh yeah...right. I forgot to warn you that it could be a bit cold. I'm sorry,“ Harry apologised, „Okay, now I'll add another finger.“  
Tom's breath sped up. One of Dougie's hands searched Tom's and he squeezed it slightly, encouraging.  
When Harry added a third finger, circling his anus, the blond bit his lip to prevent a groan.  
When the drummer removed his fingers, Tom suddenly felt empty.  
While Harry coated his erection with the condom and lubricated his covered cock, Dougie used his legs to spread Tom wide.  
The bassist let go of Tom's hand and ran his fingers lovingly through the blond's hair.  
„I'm not going to lie. It will hurt when I enter because it's your first time,“ Harry said, „It hurts every time but you'll get used to the pain with the time.“  
Tom let out a deep breath. „Are you ready?“ Harry asked. „I guess,“ the older boy answered.  
Dougie kissed Tom's temple before Harry entered carefully.  
Tom squinted his eyes and bit his lip. His hands immediately searched for something to grab. His left hand clung at the backrest of the couch, while his right hand found Dougie's hand again.  
When Harry's cock was fully inside of him, he slowly tried to move. That's when Tom couldn't hold back anymore and cried out.  
„I'm so sorry. I know how much it hurts...but when we find a rhythm, it'll get better, I promise.“ Harry tried to encourage.  
Dougie hugged the guitarist from behind and whispered in his ear: „The wider you spread your legs, the less it will hurt. Try to move along.“  
Tom did as he was told and slowly, the pain vanished. While Dougie let go of Tom's hand to caress his body, he felt Harry's tongue licking his left nipple.  
Tom moaned loudly. The pain was finally gone and all that left was pure pleasure. He could feel Dougie's erection on his back. Droplets of sweat formed on his now flushed skin.  
At least he didn't feel cold anymore. This was the best option for warming up.  
Tom was close to the edge and because of the unsteady thrusts, he could tell Harry couldn't last any longer either. Harry's moans became louder and that was when Tom saw stars before his eyes and came all over the drummer's body. Shortly after, Harry came inside him, too.  
The drummer slumped down on the blond's body.  
„Woah, that was...,“ Tom started but got interrupted by Dougie: „...amazing?“ „Yeah,“ Tom confirmed satisfied.  
„Well...Harry is skilled,“ Dougie stated. „Yeah, yeah...I know, I'm such a pro,“ Harry joked.  
„I feel like a sandwich now,“ Tom said, smiling.  
„And I came in my pants...guess we all added our sauce to the sandwich,“ Dougie said and all giggled.

The end


End file.
